The Marauders' First Year At Hogwarts
by WeaselQueen221badwolf
Summary: The Marauders First Year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Full of Fun, food, and pranks. However Remus battles his lycanthropy, unaware that dark forces are rising outside the castle walls, a threat, unknowingly more dangerous than the full moon...


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Wizarding World**

 **Lumos /* x**

* * *

"There is no way you are going to eat all that, James!"

"There is no way that an egg and a slice of toast is going to fill you up Marlene!" He punched his cousin on the shoulder playfully, and she laughed, filling her plate with more bacon.

James on the other hand, tried sneakily to feed some of his food to the cat under the table. Maybe three eggs, five sausages and four slices of toast was a bit too much to be eating this early in the morning, especially when he was so nervous for such a big day.

"You two looking forward to Hogwarts then?" asked James' father, Fleamont, as he walked into the room holding the Daily Prophet, and a slightly worried expression, which he quickly hid when seeing his son and niece.

"Of course! Who do you take me for?!" said James, grinning mischievously.

"Absolutely!"

"Fantastic. We're going to Kings Cross in twenty minutes, you two packed your stuff yet?"

Marlene and James turned to look at each other, however one showed an expression saying quite possibly that she did it three weeks ago, the other showing nothing less than sheer panic. Fleamont chuckled at the two of them.

"Not to panic James, I think your mother is packing for you now, you know her incredible joy in arranging books in alphabetical order," he laughed, and sat down beside him. "And probably folding socks by now, you know what she's like," he chuckled to himself.

James released a sigh of relief. Packing is boring.

* * *

"Freak! You're a freak Lily!"

But when Petunia saw Severus appear from behind a tree, she turned and ran off, scared, jealous, Lily didn't know. She only knew that she missed having her as her best friend, like what it should be.

"Hi Lily!" Severus said, his face lighting up when he saw her.

"Hey Sev," she replied, smiling back at him.

She didn't know very much about Severus' family life, only that he didn't enjoy it very much, judging by how he tried to spend as much time as possible away from his family, and more time with her, who, assumably was his only friend.

Lily took his hand and they ran up the hill of the park outside their village.

"She just doesn't understand," Severus tried to explain to her, while sitting under the great Willow tree that sat there. He hesitated. "She's ordinary, and you're special."

"That's mean, Sev," she said, but not harshly. (A/N Sorry for my lack of originality here, but I've been suffering from writer's block, ok?)

"It was only when I got the letter that she started hating me-"

"She doesn't hate you!" He said more kindly, "I think that she's just jealous that you have magic."

"Yeah..." Lily trailed off. "Tell me about Hogwarts again," she smiled.

"Again?" But Severus was laughing too. "Well, it's in Scotland, but nobody knows where specifically because it's unplottable, meaning it's impossible to be found on a map," he added.

"What about the ghosts? I'm not so sure about them," Lily said, laying back on the grass, flaming red hair spread out behind her.

"Oh they're all fine," he said, laying down beside her. "Real ghosts are nothing like what they are are in muggle stories. A ghost is specifically the imprint of a departed soul left apon the Earth,"

"Alright! No need to talk need to start quoting the textbooks, I've read them loads of times already!" Lily loved it when Sev was like this, most of the time she felt that he became cold and distant, as though thinking too much of his family perhaps? She couldn't be sure.

"Really? What subject do you think will be your favourite?"

"Not sure, probably Potions, or Transfiguration,"

"Defence Against the Dark Arts for me. But I think I'll also like Potions I guess..."

Lily didn't reply. She picked up a small daisy from the ground, and held it carefully in her hand. She concentrated, and it slowly began to open and close, then open up again.

Severus noticed what she was doing and watched intently. The daisy then started to change colour. The snowy white petals faded darker, then to a bright, vibrant green, almost the exact colour of her eyes. He smiled, satisfied.

Lily then noticed that that clear jade green was darkening, to black, then the petals began to crumple, and fall, dead on the ground. She knew Sev hadn't done it on purpose, but remembered reading something in her Charms book. A lot of the time, uncontrollable magic of a younger witch or wizard reflected how they were feeling, or the fact that they are holding things back.

She looked up at her friend, and wondered exactly what was it he didn't want to tell her.

* * *

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, YOU GET UP RIGHT NOW OR YOU'LL WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!"

Ha. Bold of them to assume that I wanted to be born in the first place, he thought darkly. He finally opened his eyes to see his purposefully messy bedroom. The carpet was barely visible from beneath all his brand new school books scattered about, and the green and silver curtains around his four posted bed were ripped in a few places. Even the family portrait on the wall was burned, although unable to get down because of the Permanent Sticking Charm his parents had added.

Sirius was really quite pleased about that though. He took great pleasure in seeing his parents' burned up faces every morning.

His untidy room was a great annoyance to his mother and father, which was of course why he didn't bother cleaning it up. This argument had caused for quite a few painful experiences, but Sirius didn't care, so long as he wasn't following the pointless rules his parents had constantly repeated to him.

He decided it best to try and get up before his father came to belt him again; yesterday's 'lesson' was still in painful red streaks up and down his back, causing him to wince whenever taking too quick a movement. Maybe if he was extra polite his mother would allow him some anti-pain potion. Maybe.

After dressing, enduring a few more increasingly colourful shouts from downstairs, Sirius walked down and into the dining room to join his Mother, Father and Regulus at breakfast.

His mother glares scornfully when he comes in.

"I'm sorry Mu- Mother,"

"Hm. Maybe you'll feel a little more sorry when feeling the back of my hand," she snapped sharply. "Comb your hair, you look like filth off the streets, it's disgraceful." Sirius frowned, acting shameful.

Even Regulus was looking at him disappointed, not quite as much respect and admiration for Sirius than what it used to be, just about a year ago. Since then Regulus had begun to take his parents' words on blood purity as complete truth, gave up on Sirius' rebellious ways. Sirius still missed him, every day.

He just noticed his father and brother had evacuated the room. He didn't blame them. He sensed a storm approaching.

"And don't you dare look at me in that ungrateful way. Do you have no pride in your Pure-Blood status?!"

He would have dearly loved to have straight up said no, but at the same time felt that his mother had better not be pushed when in this mood. He then realised that he didn't care any more. He'd given up.

"No, I don't," hot red anger swelled up in her face. "Not one bit." Now she's getting furious... "Walburga,"

A few minutes had passed, or maybe hours, or possibly several endless days of torture... when Sirius was allowed, or rather, kicked through his bedroom door, which was slammed behind him, hitting the back of his head, and was locked. Merlin knows when it would open again.

The pain was excruciating. His nose was broken and bleeding, several teeth knocked out, his skull felt as though it was cracked, and his father must have come in with his belt at some point as well, for there was blood soaking the back of his robes. That wasn't to mention the fact that he was starving, having eaten nothing since Regulus' leftovers yesterday. He wanted to scream, but his parents can't know that they've got to him. They really shouldn't.

He even managed to hold back the tears until he had put all his new school things in a trunk, wand and Gringott's key in his pocket, and found Regulus' broomstick he had conveniently stolen a few days ago. He smashed the window with his fist, climbed on to the broomstick, magically lightened trunk attached to one end, and flew straight up, out of sight from muggles down below in London.

Only when he was up above the clouds, as far from his family as possible, did he let the tears begin to fall.

* * *

 _He was sitting in a chained chair in the middle of the round courtroom. Fenrir Greyback. That beast of a man. Evil, evil, evil..._

 _"It wasn't me, Minister, honestly, I was not a part of this!"_

 _"Those in favour of conviction," called Millicent Bagnold. Just Lyall raised his hand, frantically._

 _He shouted out, desperate._

 _"No minister, no! He is a monster! It was him who killed the muggle children!"_

 _"Cleared of all charges,"_

 _"NO! HE SHOULD BE KILLED! ALL THE WEREWOLVES SHOULD BE KILLED! SOULLESS, EVIL, DESERVING NOTHING BUT DEATH,"_

 _What he saw changed, he was outside his son's locked bedroom door, fumbling for his wand. Panic, panic, panicking._

 _He heard a smash of the window, and a high pitched scream..._

 _He burst through the door._

 _The werewolf turned its black eyes on him, reared back to attack..._

Lyall woke up, heart beating rapidly. He still had nightmares like this sometimes, even after seven years later, especially at the full moon.

* * *

Remus sighed, exhausted, but still sat up in bed, wincing slightly at the series of half-healed bites and scratches on his shoulders, arms, hands and legs. His mother, Hope, was sitting on the end of his bed, eating chocolate with him.

Remus' love of chocolate began when he was much younger, about five, when he learned that chocolate was poisonous to dogs. Being just a small child at the time, he really believed that it might kill the monster inside him. It became a part of his routine since then, eating chocolate during the full moon. It became a bit of an important comfort food to him, even though he had long since learned that maybe it wouldn't cure his lycanthropy after all.

Mother and son munched silently together for a while.

Just then a clear knock was heard from the door.

"I'll go and get that," She stood up.

She left to answer the door. Remus' good sense of hearing still hadn't quite worn off, so he listened.

"Good morning Mrs Lupin. I hope you're well?"

Remus gasped. He recognised that voice. But what was Albus Dumbledore doing here? He couldn't be here to warn them of any danger or anything concerning the Order, he would surely send an owl for that. That really only left one possibility. He couldn't quite believe it.

After a few more minutes of more quiet talking between him and his mother, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs to his room. He sat up in bed nervously.

Albus Dumbledore walked into the room. He was wearing dark blue robes covered in little silver stars and moons. He was also rocking a pair of high heeled black boots in addition to a pair of half-moon spectacles. His eyes twinkled kindly at Remus.

"Good morning Professor," he said. He had always had a significant amount of respect for Dumbledore, ever since his efforts to protect Remus' secret from people who would, well... disapprove.

"Hello Remus," He said softly. "I apologise for my lack of good timing of the month, however I felt my news would perhaps be best delivered at a time you would need cheering up a little." Dumbledore sat down on the chair besides his bed. "Now, straight to the point, I have made the decision to allow you to attend Hogwarts," Remus felt an all familiar worrying build up inside of him already.

"Professor, I am so pleased but isn't it incredibly dangerous to have me mixing with other children? I don't-" he looked down. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"I assure you, you will not, Remus. I have arranged certain... securities, to ensure you will not come of any harm to any of your fellow students."

"How will you do that sir?"

He just smiled. "I will explain when the time comes, Remus. Here is your Hogwarts letter," he handed over an envelope made of thick parchment. "I expect you at Hogwarts on the first of September, no excuses." He smiled again.

Wow. Hogwarts at last. Of course Remus knew that it would be risky of course, but how could he possibly turn down an offer of the best magical education in the whole world?

"Of course Professor, I'll be there."

* * *

 **A/N Sorry for not writing about Peter Pettigrew's home life, I really couldn't think about a single interesting thing about that little rat, not to mention the fact that we know absolutely nothing about his background. He literally has no importance throughout the Marauders' years at Hogwarts, except making it possible for his 'friends' to get through to the tunnel under the Whomping Willow, and really, any of them could have done that with a big stick or something. Grr.**

 **Ok just realised I'm rambling, bye!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Nox /* x**


End file.
